VARIA: Fantasie Menta Peperita Aromatizzati
by XxEternalBleederxX
Summary: PLOT: Although the Varia was never big on the whole concept of "Christmas", they'd find out the reasons behind one naughty little uke's celebration of the holiday. Little do they know, she has some tricks up her… hat? Fran/Flan X OC. May be Lemon/Lime.
1. Introduction

**[KHR :: VARIA] Fantasie Menta Peperita-Aromatizzati**

**Introduction**

The name of the story is in Italian. Translated to English, it means "Peppermint-Flavoured Fantasies".

PLOT: Although the Varia was never big on the whole concept of "Christmas", they'd find out the reasons behind one naughty little uke's celebration of the holiday. Little do they know, she has some tricks up her… hat?

I will have PoV changes in the first chapter – this is only the intro. Also, the first chapter should be up today or tomorrow. This story is Fran/Flan x Bambi (My Character) based =) I wrote it listening to "Sleepless Nights" by Faber Drive.

Translation © Google Translate

Plot © Myself (LoveLikeLies: LLL: EKT))

KHR © Whoever Made It (lol, I forgot :3)

"Sleepless Nights" © Faber Drive

* * *

**LOCATION: Varia HQs, Somewhere in Italy**

**DATE: December 24th, 2010**

**TIME (MILITARY): 05:00 Hours**

It would seem not a creature was stirring – well, it _would have_, had there not been the annoying rustle of tissue paper and the "snip-snip" of scissors trimming wrapping paper and busily cutting tape. Bambi Lorraine, the seemingly useless and oddly petite Cloud Guardian (Oh, what now? xD), sat there, preparing the other guardians' gifts, whether they wanted them or not. Her baby-soft, fragile hands shuffled nervously as she tried to pack them within the hour. God only knows what would happen if Squalo awoke to find the brunette – hair pulled up in a messy pony-tail with strands falling out – with brow covered in sweat, sound asleep cuddling with a half-wrapped present nestled to her chest. She had stayed up all night, and deserved the rest. Also, she was in a haste to finish _silently_. All hell would break loose if Belphegor – or, as a certain froggy-hooded Mist Guardian called him, "fake prince" – was awoken before his designated time.

"One left," Bambi sighed in relief, smirking at the gift she had gotten Xanxus, the "wanna-be" Vongola tenth; a gun, or so it appeared, was held in her hand. Actually, it was a toy bubble gun spray-painted just as one of his. She sighed, recalling what Fran/Flan had said.

"If you go through with this," she mouthed the words that were still fresh in her head, "I think you shouldn't get Xanxus…" she stopped, giggling to herself. Of course, being a rebel as she was, she had to do just as she was told _not_ to. She just hoped Xanxus wouldn't blast her head off for it. She could be such a kid. After wrapping the last present, she glanced at the clock.

"5:30… gives me just enough time to hide these…" Bambi murmured, scurrying to her hiding place no one knew of: a small gap below a staircase, safe out of sight and almost impossible to notice. In fact, she was the only one that knew of it. Bambi rushed to throw away the extra materials left by her wrapping, tossing it into a nearby thrash can. Glancing at the clock once again, she cursed herself.

"I might not have enough time before those bastards wake up…" she fretted, rushing upstairs two or three steps at a time and ducking into her room. She sighed in relief once again, making her way over to the bed and closing her eyes. This rest was short lived, seeing as how the annoying prince opened her door right on cue; 6:00 AM.

"Ushishishishi~ rise and shine, princess~" the blond chuckled in his normal sing-song like voice. When Bambi refused to stir, he laughed once more, taking out a knife and aiming it at her. Just as he was about to release it, a pair of glaring brown eyes met his.

"Throw that," she growled, "and you will _never_ see the light of day again." This only made Belphegor laugh again.

"Shishishi~ today you're target practice, not the stupid toad~" he chimed in that same annoying tone.

"For the last freaking time, get the hell out of my room!" she shouted, eye twitching in aggravation as she shot up out of bed. "I'm not in the-"

Bambi was cut off as an extremely loud "VOOIII!" came from down the hall and Squalo entered behind Bel.

"VRAITS! SHUT THE HELL UP!" he shouted, causing Bambi to sweat-drop.

"Err, when he dies," she murmured, pointing at Bel, "I'll never be annoying again. I _swear_."

"I wish you two could go a DAY without fighting!" Squalo growled once more before turning around and returning to his room. Once he was gone, Bambi glared daggers at Bel.

"Shishi~ fine, I'll just use the froggy~" he chortled, turning and searching for the Mist guardian. Sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, Bambi stood.

"That was what, three seconds of sleep?" she muttered, running a hand through her hair before going to take her morning shower

* * *

God, this sucked. Hard. Even when I improved it! Maybe I should've done something else… _Nah_. :3

Word Count: 819


	2. Chapter One: La Sogno di Comincia

**[KHR :: VARIA] Fantasie Menta Peperita-Aromatizzati**

**Chapter One: La Sogno di Comincia**

The name of the story is in Italian. Translated to English, it means "Peppermint-Flavoured Fantasies". Also, the last part means "The Dream Begins".

PLOT: Although the Varia was never big on the whole concept of "Christmas", they'd find out the reasons behind one naughty little uke's celebration of the holiday. Little do they know, she has some tricks up her… hat?

The story is Fran/Flan x Bambi (My Character) based =) We are at the part of the story were is start doing PoV (Point of View) switches. I wrote this chapter listening to "Postcards [Acoustic]" by Weatherstar and "Pleads and Postcards" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

Translation © Google Translate.

Plot © Myself.

KHR © Whoever Made It (lol, I forgot :3).

Music © Artists & Recording Companies (Lawl, lazy much?)

*Hime: Used to address a princess or someone you view as a princess.

*Sempai: An upperclassmen or someone more skilled at something than you. Also used for someone older than you.

*Chan: The most common honorific; equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., Mrs., etc. The all-purpose honorific that can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

*Oi: Hey in Japanese.

*Kuso: Damn it/Dammit in Japanese.

*Kun: Used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. Used by men among friends or to address those who are younger or at a lower station.

(Definitions © To the Dictionary, Anime, and the HOLic Manga)

_Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

**LOCATION: Varia HQs, Somewhere in Italy**

**DATE: December 24th, 2010**

**TIME (MILITARY): 07:00 Hours**

**Fran/Flan's PoV**

"Ushishishi~ stupid froggy~?" Bel-sempai* was calling for me. That was odd, considering he used me for target practice _yesterday_. _Hell, he'd used me for target practice all week. Wasn't it Bambi-chan*'s turn to be stabbed by the fake prince?_

"Bel-sempai, go pick on Bambi, please…" I said in the usual monotone voice.

"Shishi~ she's in a fowl mood… and in the shower~" he chuckled. I stared at him. That's right; she took a shower around now. "Didn't you hear Bambi~hime* yelling at me this morning~?"

"No."

"Ushishi~" and, with that laugh, he threw a knife at the stupid frog hat he forced me to wear.

"Bel-sempai, that hurts…" I murmured, feeling pain as the knife's blade stabbed at my forehead.

"Good, stupid froggy~" he grinned toothily, throwing the next at my arm.

"At least let me change first, fake prince," I sighed, still in my nightclothes.

"Shishi~ fake prince? Fine, but it'll be worse later for calling me that~." I sighed, closing my eyes. I was relieved that Bambi-chan wouldn't be stabbed. _That_ concerned me even more; when had I been concerned about someone's well-being, much less a female's, and why was I addressing her as Bambi-_chan_?

"It's nothing…" I reassured myself aloud. After a brief shower and other daily routines I got dressed, heading towards the kitchen.

"Oi*, Lussuria, when will br-" I was cut off when the one I assumed was Lussuria suddenly shouted.

"Kuso*!" the person shouted, jumping back and clutching their hand. Lussuria came in, but, by then, I already knew who it was.

"Bambi-chan ~ ?" Lussuria asked, coming into the kitchen. She looked over, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong ~ ?"

"I burned myself, what else?" she spat back, wincing when he went over and held up her hand to examine the burn. My heart sunk, and I could feel the corners of my mouth begin to turn down. Lussuria sighed in relief.

"It's not too bad, but we'll still need to tend to it ~," he assured. I relaxed, not realizing how tense I had gotten. "Fran, go get the First Aid Kit for me."

I hurried away, bringing it back as fast as I could. Lussuria took it without a "Thanks"; I almost smirked at that. He pulled the wet rag from Bambi's hand gently. When she winced, I was about to punch him. It was just from the change of temperature, I knew, but still. Lussuria tended to her wound and wrapped a bandage around the palm of her hand, clipping it together.

"There, just be careful with that hand ~ " Bambi groaned when he said that; I was biting my bottom lip without realizing it. Lussuria stood up, turning. "Ah, Fran. Breakfast should be ready in about twenty minutes. Meanwhile, can you help Bambi-chan?"

I looked at her; her hair was still wet from her shower, and tears were still in her eyes. She was holding them back, sniffling. I got down beside her, picking her up bridal-style. She looked at me, eyes wide. Mm, she smelled sweet, just like a peppermint (tee-hee). I stood, and then something sharp stabbed me in the back. I almost fell forward, grunting. Bambi squeaked at me.

"Bel-sempai, careful…" I murmured, back to normal… sort of.

"Shishi~ why, stupid fro- why do you have _my_ princess?" he stared at me, or so I took – you couldn't tell with those blond bangs over his eyes. I had turned to face him.

"_Your_ princess? Fuck, when was I _anyone's_ princess?" Bambi growled. _Took the words right out of my mouth_. Belphegor just "Ushishi"'d at that. "Damn, you're annoying me, Bel-kun*," she sighed. _Bel-_kun_? It seems so… intimate of her… wait, am I _jealous_ of him…?_

* * *

GAH! Writer's Block sucks. Although, it's only for KHR. I am inspired to write a Bambi x Matt (Mail (pronounced Mile) Jeevas :3). He's from Death Note…

Word Count: 920


	3. Chapter Two: Una Vigilia di Natale Lones

**[KHR :: VARIA] Fantasie Menta Peperita-Aromatizzati**

**Chapter Two: Una ****Vigilia ****di Natale**** Lonesome**

You should know what the series name means by now, should you not? The chapter title means "A Lonesome Christmas Eve". Does that spoil the chapter?

I'd hope not.

Translation © Google Translate

Plot © Myself.

OC © Myself.

KHR © Whoever (I _still_ don't know xD).

I listened to "Heralds" by Wolves at the Gate and "My Heart" by Paramore while writing this, so sorry if it seems cheesy.

Chapter Three will probably come up in a day or two.

Oh, also, thanks to Vain Harmony for reviewing. I think she's the only one who takes time to read these, but I don't mind. Knowing at least one person likes it motivates me! :3

As always, _italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

**LOCATION: Varia HQs, Somewhere in Italy**

**DATE: December 24th, 2010**

**TIME (MILITARY): 18:00 Hours**

**Belphegor's PoV**

Tears welled up in Bambi's eyes.

"B-Bel-kun!" she whined, looking over at me. Although my bangs still hung in my eyes, it didn't lessen my vision. She looked so... _hurt_.

"Bel-kun!" she cried out again, reaching towwrds me and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I could feel the warm, salty tears on my bare neck. Another thing I could feel was her heartbeat. It was clear, despite all of the layers of clothes separating us: she _didn't _want me to leave.

"Ushishishi~ Bambi-hime, don't cry. I'll try to get Xanxus to let me stay behind," truth be tole, I didn't want to go. Leave her _here_, with that stupid frog? I couldn't bring myself to do such a thing. Her tears were pulling at my heart, making me feel ashamed. _I wonder; does the stupid frog feel this way about her, too?_ I quickly rid myself of the thoughts. _Why would he? That stupid frog doen't seem to care for anyone but himself._

Although, I could feel his eyes boreing into my back. Was that an air of jealously that surrounded him?

"Stay right here, okay, Bambi-hime," I told her, turning towards Xanxus's quarters. Casting one last glance towards the frog, I left the sitting room.

**NORMAL PoV**

Fran sat down next to Bambi, resting a hand on her head.

"Oi, Bambi, may I ask you something?" the brunette only nodded.

"Why do you like Bel-sempai so much?" she turned startled eyes onto the green-haired man.

"Why sh-ould it matter?" her voice cracked, and she tried to wipe away her remaining tears. Sighing, he got down on his knees on the floor, holding her chin in one hand as he wiped away her tears with long, delicate fingers. Her eyes grew even wider.

"Fran-kun..." she whispered, looking at him with those childish eyes. She dropped onto her knees infront of him, startling him half to death.

However, before she could do anything else, the fake prince came back. _He has the worst timing_, she thought, irritation clear on her face.

"Onee-chan," she murmered, looking up at him. "I think I'll be fine without you here." Silence filled the room.

"Xanxus said no, anyways," that stupid grin was plastered on his face again.

"Onee-chan?" Fran asked, still in that monotonious voice.

"Well, not by blood, more of an adopted sister..."Bambi murmered, pressing her thumb to her lip. Cue Fran's mental face-palm, and Belphegor's annoying laugh.

"Oh," Fran manged to mutter, helping Bambi back onto the couch before standing. "Well, I'll be in my room."

Belphegor and Bambi exchanged a glance.

"What's _his_ problem?"

"I have no idea, onee-chan. I have _no_ idea..."

* * *

Rate and Review? I'll give you a cookie! :3 Unless I eated it.

Sorry. I couldn't resist.

Also, sorry this chapter seems so stupid xD

I don't really plan these things out before I type them. *Cue mental face-palm*

**RANT:**

**WARNING: POINTLESS. 'NUFF SAID.**

I often wonder why I put the songs that I listen to while writing these up in the info.

I suppose I think you _want_ to know this.

Does it annoy you?

Please tell me. I want to know xD

Another thing I don't get;

Why don't I look up who writes KHR? Am I really _that_ lazy?

_Sheesh_...

Also, do you guys want that lemon/lime? It'll suck...

I'll be polite and post it separately if you do. Please share!

Word Count: 719


End file.
